Abused Bella
by mylove2011
Summary: Bella hates her life. She is a vampire. She is being violated and beaten by James and can't escape. James doesn't let her leave the house. Who will save her? Maybe someone with messy, bronze hair and a beautiful crooked smile? Will Bella trust Edward after years of abuse from James? Will she learn to love and be loved? All vampires.
1. Chapter 1

When did my life take such a disastrous turn? When did everyday become a living hell? Why was I a monster?

Oh right, I went to watch a movie.

Let me tell you my tragic story.

_**Flashback :**  
_

_Me and Jessica were exiting the theater, we had just finished watching a movie. Her mom pulled up and offered a ride. I respectfully declined because my dad was already on his way._

_So Jessica and her mom drove off, leaving me in front of a deserted movie theater. It was cold and I had the feeling of someone watching me, but I tried to ignore it. _

_I heard light footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around and I was met with a pair of red eyes. I was terrified and wanted to run but I couldn't. He had blonde hair and was pale, really pale. _

_Unfortunately, no one was around to see when he gripped my wrist and dragged me into the dark alley. He had covered my mouth and I started thrashing around. I remember being scared of his inhuman strength. He hit me in the face and then everything went black._

_I woke up, to find him, naked, on top of me. I immediately, started screaming at the pain in between my legs. And I continued to thrash around. The pain was too much and I gave up. I just layed there, taking the pain, even though I was dying to scream out. I didn't cry or blink. Just lay there. _

_I remember hearing a bone in my body crack but I didn't even wince and he kept pushing in and out of me._

_I was being raped._

_He continued to thrust into me, panting heavily. Eventually, he was done. He pulled out of me and this time I did scream._

_I had_ never_ expected this. I just wanted to have a girls night out._

_And it ended up ruining my life._

_He walked out of the room and left me there. At first I thought he left, but I heard his silent footsteps in the house._

_I lay there for about two hours, staring at nothing._

_That is until, I hear him come back in the room._

_He pins my hands over my head and pushes himself inside me, again roughly. I cry out._

_He begins thrusting and I cry out and whimper in pain._

_I see him lean his head down and with a murderous growl, sinks his teeth into my neck._

_I don't feel anything from there, except pain. Excruciating, horrible, pain._

_I remember waking up three days later, and that is where my life went completely wrong._

**_End Flashback._**

I am bought back to the present by the front door being yanked open. I immediately run into my room and hide.

James is home.

You see, we have a routine.

He gets home, rapes me, goes into the living room and watches television. Then two hours later, he rapes me again. Then he goes out into town, to do god knows what.

So as usual, he opens my bedroom door and slowly walks in.

"Isabella . ." he murmurs, trying to sound seductive.

I cringe, I hate it when he says my name like that.

Because I know what happens right after.

And with that he pulls me from under my hiding place and ravages me on the bed.

This is my life .

**So, what do ya'll think?! Shall I continue or not? **

**Review if you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry but I replaced the original chapter two with this new one. It was necessary because I wanted you to get a picture of how much James has put Bella through. Thus, making it hard for her to be social in the future.**

**Well that's about it. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV:**

I heard the door being yanked open. But I was surprised to hear the screams of a girl. I took a deep breathe and cursed myself for it. Human. James has bought a human girl to the house.

I hear him dragging the girl across the floor and they go into James' bedroom. I shudder because I know what James is going to do to her. Rape, rape, rape. Does he have another hobby?! It infuriates me to know how much damage he's caused.

Then, I hear the girl scream again. And again, so I cover my ears. I curl into a ball on my bed and wait for it to be over. Stupid, delicate hearing.

When he's done, I hear him leave the house. I listen into his bedroom and hear a heartbeat. That's weird. He usually kills them before he leaves, leaving me to dispose of the body.

As soon as I hear the heartbeat, I hold my breathe. If I drink from her, James would kill me. Literally.

I leave my room and I am not surprised to see the girl trying to break open the door. She can't escape, I can barely open that door myself.

What's a vampire to a puny human.

I see that her arm is bleeding and I freeze and clench my fists. But I regain composure.

She sees me and screams. I don't blame her, I must look like a mess.

"Help me!" she nearly sobs.

"I can't," I manage to whisper. She freezes and realization crosses her face. She realized that she won't ever get out of here.

She nods and falls to the floor. I go into the kitchen and poured cereal in a bowl and added milk. James bought food just in case a human ever passed by. I set the cereal in front of the girl, she looked at me with wide eyes and then gave me a tiny smile. She reached for the cereal and ate it quickly. She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something.

"How long have you been here?" she barely whispered. I sat down in front of her and blurted out "Twenty years."

I saw her eyes turn as wide as saucers. Then she said something I never expected.

"You're not human are you?" she asked quietly.

But before I could answer, James burst through the door and grabbed the girl's wrist. And I winced as I heard one of her bones crack. She screamed and looked at me one more time before being dragged outside by James.

I stood up and went into my room. I closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed, and screamed into my pillow.

It helped me get out all of my frustration and anger.

Yes, I had seen things. Things that I can not forget, literally. Thanks to my perfect, vampire memory that doesn't allow me to forget.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was sitting in my room and James was with a red haired human girl in the next room, he told her to sit still while he went outside to bury a whole in the ground to bury her in. So James went outside. The second James went out the door, the girl ran toward the door, trying to get out. She couldn't break through the door, no human could. _

_So, __desperate to escape, she went to try for another door, my door. _

_I immediately held my breathe when I saw her. She was bleeding, a lot. I remember thinking, how is she still conscious? _

_The human girl looked at me and stepped closer, "How do you get out of here?!" she screamed. I stood quiet, so she came up to me and shook my shoulders. I was about to attack her but suddenly, I saw James behind her, he snapped her neck and she fell to the floor in front of me. I cried out and collapsed next to her dead body. James just smirked at me and picked up the dead girl and took her outside. _

**_End Flashback._**

I was never the same after that incident. I feared others of my kind, I feared they would all be the same. Killers, monsters, and soul less. Do you blame me? I have witnessed things that made me who I am today. A shy, paranoid, monster.

My thoughts were interrupted by James coming in my door and walking slowly toward me with a glint in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, rated M for violence and sexual scenes.**

After James is done, he goes out.

And I just lay there.

And I think.

I even let myself wonder, what would happen if I ever escaped this house.

Where would I go? What would I do?

_Impossible._

I think I forgot what the sun looks like!

I have tried to escape, believe me I have. But he has boards covering the house. And if I ran away, he said that he'd track me down and bring me back or kill me.

Basically, there is no hope.

My life in this dark house was gruesome. The house was isolated, no houses or buildings were around for house was a dirty white and was old. It wasn't big. Just three bedrooms, sometimes, he would bring human girls and rape them, then kill them.

Why didn't he kill me?

I don't want to be his servant, his slave. I clean, get violated, and beaten.

What a life.

He doesn't hunt often for me. Only once every four weeks, he brings a human for me. I'm not proud of feeding on them, but once I smell them, I can't help it. Especially after four long weeks.

And then, there is my long lost family. I often wonder what happened to them. It has been twenty years since I last saw them, twenty years sinse I was bitten by James.

Twenty years of hell.

I stop my thoughts from going any further and decide to shower. I go into the bathroom and I look into the mirror.

My hair is a lost cause and I am wearing a dirty oversized t-shirt and panties. My clothing isn't the best because all James wants is me naked.

I sigh and turn on the shower. I undress and step in, and I sob.

I shower with cold water because if I use hot water, James punishes me. I can't use shampoo either.

I close my eyes and let the cold water hit me in my face. It makes me feel clean, especially after being viciously ravaged by James.

But my eyes snap open, it's been two hours. James could be back any minute now. Just as I am about to turn off the shower, I am suddenly pinned to the shower wall, and James is roughly gripping my breasts. I cry out and beg him to stop, but this only encourages him. He sticks his hand in between my legs and fingers me harshly. Again, I thrash and scream but it's no use. He slams me to the shower wall and pushes himyself inside me. Over and over.

When he is done, he gets out of the shower and out of the house.

I fall the the shower floor, in pain.

When is this going to end? Will it end?

I eventually get out of the shower and dress in my same dirty t-shirt and panties. My other only pair of clothes are washing, along with James' clothes. I hate washing our clothes together because his smell ends up in my reminds me of how I am trapped.

I go into my room, to my bed and burry myself in my blanket. I don't sleep and I'm not cold, it's physically impossible, but the blanket makes me feel safe. Even when I'm not safe, I'll never be.

I start to think about escaping again. But the last time had gone wrong.

Whenever I tried to escape, all I got was a beating.

It's impossible to run.

I looked around. My room had only a bed and a dresser.

_What about tonight?_ I ask myself.

_What about right now?_ James isn't home. Maybe I've gone crazy, but it is worth a try. And James isn't due back until 5 in the morning.

I look at the clock on my dresser. 3:27.

I could make it. And with that, I changed into my other set of clothes.

Some black yoga pants, that reach below the knee and a dark grey, normal shirt that has sleeves that are pulled back to your elbows.

I don't take anything else, because I don't own anything else.

I run to the door and knock it down with one punch. It took a lot of energy because I haven't fed in 3 and a half weeks.

I looked out into the dark night.

Isolated, no houses or buildings. There was grass for miles. It looked like a lonely meadow. I barely stepped a couple of feet into the grass and suddenly, I was pinned on the grass floor by none other than James.

But he wasn't due until two hours!

"Trying to escape, little Bella?" he smirked.

I forced one of my hands out of his grip and punched him in the jaw.

I heard a crack. So I squirmed out of his grip and ran again.

Only to be on the pinned on the floor by him again.

"That wasn't very nice, Isabella!" he said as his lips twitched in amusement.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my mouth up to his.

I screamed out because his hand on my hair was painful. His other hand, grabbed both of my hands so I couldn't escape.

He pulled on my hair rougher, and I screamed.

Seriously, how did I still have a full head of hair?!

His hands began to travel under my shirt. And I whimpered, knowing what was about to happen.

But suddenly, he was off of me.

I cried out in relief as his hand left my hair. My head hurt a lot.

I looked up to see what happened to James.

He never stopped once he was on top of me.

I gasped when I saw a stranger pinning James to the ground.

The stranger had James pinned on the ground by his neck. The man was turned away from me, so I couldn't see his face.

All I could see was that he had beautiful, bronze messy hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

I quickly drink from the deer, hoping to catch a much more appetizing meal. After I finish, I proceed by digging a whole and throwing the remains inside. I bury it up and take off running deeper into the forest.

I am aware that I am somewhere in Canada, on a hunting trip, by myself. I asked my family to let me come alone, I really need some time to myself. Living with three perfectly matched couples wasn't exactly easy. But I suppose other days are harder than others.

Days like this make me wonder if my mate even exists yet. Or if she'll ever exist.

I sigh. I shouldn't even be thinking about this. It's not like I even _deserve_ love or companionship. I know it's not meant for me, so I'll just have to live with it. Besides, I do have companionship. I have my family, I don't need a woman to make me happy. But I still can't help but wonder what it would feel like to have someone to share this life with, other than my family.

I am bought out of my thoughts when I catch the smell of mountain lion. I follow it and I see it.

On good days, I like a little fight with my prey, but not today. So I quickly grab the animal and snap it's neck before it can even process what happened. Then I feed slowly, savoring the warm blood. Once I finish, I bury the lifeless remains in the ground.

I am about to run back when I hear a man's thoughts in my head, deeper in the forest. That's unusual, it's nighttime, aren't humans genuinely afraid of the dark or something like that?

I listen harder but I'm still too far away to make out the words. Curiously, I run towards the source of the voice.

I am only a couple of miles away, but I can hear the man's voice in my head, perfectly now. The man is definitely my kind, his mind is too complex to be human.

I listen closely to the man's thoughts.

_How dare she try to escape, she is mine, I own her! _

What in the world is this guy talking about? Is he referring to an animal? I listened again, hoping to hear useful information.

_You'd think after all of the beatings I've given her she'd know better. Geesh. It's like she's begging to be raped everyday. Looks like I'll just have to teach her a lesson, again. Eeh, she should be used to it by now._

I froze. He wasn't referring to an animal, but a girl.

In the man's mind, I saw him pinning a girl down. I couldn't see her face because her hair was in the way. I saw the girl, wiggle out of his grip and punch him in the jaw and tried to run, only to be pinned on the floor again. She was also a vampire, I could tell by the way she punched the male vampire. Had she been human, her hand would have been dislocated or worse.

Without thinking, I was already racing as fast as my feet would take me, to the clearing they were in. After a couple of miles, I saw the big clearing. And I saw a little white, old house in the middle of the clearing.

Then I spotted them, the man was blond and was pinning the girl on the ground.

I still couldn't see the girl's face, but I saw her long brown, mahogany hair.

I saw the man move his hand to pull the girl's hair, causing her to scream. It sounded throughout the entire clearing and cause me to inhale sharply.

What I saw next infuriated me even more. The man's hands started going roughly under the girl's shirt.

In a second, I had the man off of the girl and pinned beneath me.

"Is that any way to treat a woman, mongrel?" I growled menacingly.

Once he figured out what had happened he tried to escape my grip but I just gripped tighter.

I took this chance to look back at the girl, she was curled up in a ball on the floor, hiding her face. I felt a surge of sadness and anger overcome me.

Using my distraction as an advantage, the man pushed me off of him, hard, and approached the girl. He touched her arm and the girl visibly flinched and tried to scramble away.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP PLEASE!" she screamed as he grabbed her arm.

"Come on Isabella, you know you want me inside of you. I know you love it when I fuck you and make you scream, you should be used to it by now baby." the man taunted her.

Obviously this guy was sick in the head. Who was he to force himself on a girl?

I heard the girl quietly sobbing, still trying to back away. And I snapped.

Before he even registered what had happened, I had the man by his neck and I ripped out his throat, causing him to scream in pain. I proceeded by ripping off his head. Tossing his lifeless body to the side, I look back at the girl to see her still curled up in a ball.

Then I panicked.

What if they were mates? What if she actually loved him?

No! They couldn't have been mates! Especially if he treated her like that.

Well, there was only way to find out. .

I turned towards the girl and approached her slowly.

She heard me coming toward her and tried to scramble away. Then she removed her hair from covering her face to look at me.

And I stopped dead in my tracks.

Not because of the anxiety or the unmistakable fear in her eyes, but because of her face.

I couldn't help my reaction to her, she was utterly beautiful.

But no. I couldn't concentrate on the way I felt. I had to speak to her.

I stepped closer to her warily. She backed up as far as she could go, until she hit side of the house. She was afraid of me. And I don't blame her, she had just seen me behead another vampire.

I was only a couple of feet away from her and she looked at me with her eyes as wide as saucers, as I approached her.

"PLEASE, NO." the girl screamed, clutching her knees to her chest, as she rocked back and forth on the ground.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. How could she think that I would ever lay a hand on her? But then I remembered that she had been held hostage by a man that had probably abused her for who knows how long.

"I won't hurt you," I murmured, trying to soothe her.

But I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

Because at that same second, she flinched as though she'd just been slapped.

I kneeled down beside her and reached for her, but the second my hand made contact with her arm she recoiled violently and began dry sobbing, begging me to not hurt her. It felt as though my dead heart would break for her.

Then the anger came.

How much had that _i__mbecile_ hurt her? How much time had she been under his wrath? How did she get trapped in such a dark life?

I didn't know how to reach the girl. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I pulled out my phone and called Alice. She would know what to do.

She picked up in the first ring.

"We're almost there Edward," she said immediately. I sighed in relief.

"Will you be able to get through to her?" I asked quickly.

"She'll be fine, but it'll take some time," she explained.

"Hurry, she completely lost it when I tried to touch her Alice," I stated, feeling helpless.

"You have to understand Edward, she's been through a lot. Look, we're almost there, so make sure she stays there, got it?" she pressed.

"Hurry," I said before ending the call.

Just then, I could start hearing their thoughts a couple miles away. They were all worried and were running as fast as possible.

I focused on Carlisle's thoughts,

_I wonder how long that poor girl had to suffer in the hands of that man. Thank goodness Edward took care of him. Now we need to work together to help this girl get over her traumatized state and help her feel accepted into our family. It is possible and we will all try, no matter how difficult if becomes._

I sighed in relief at his thoughts. He would try to help this girl. But would we take her home? Would she be a new addition to our family? Would she even be able to cope?

As all these questions ran through my head, I hadn't noticed that the girl had stopped whimpering and was staring at me with an odd expression on her face. I couldn't put my finger on it.

That was when I realized that I hadn't heard a single little thought come from her head all this time.

Next thing I knew, I had been pulled into a tight hug by Esme.

"Oh Edward, son, are you okay? Did that man hurt you?" she panicked, looking me over to make sure I was unharmed.

"No Esme, I'm fine." I assured her. Everyone was on guard.

Emmett and Rosalie stayed close together as if expecting danger. And I noticed the way Rosalie was looking at the girl with pity and a hint of sadness.

Jasper was focusing intently, dealing with all of the confused emotions around him.

Alice was already trying to figure out the best way to approach the girl, without frightening her.

Carlisle was staring intently at me, wondering if I was indeed okay.

I gave him one stiff nod.

I looked back at the girl, only to see that she had hid her face behind her knees again.

"Alice," I whined impatiently.

"Wait," she hissed. She focused on her visions for about two more minutes and finally saw something helpful.

"Okay, in order for this to work, I need all the men to leave, she will not react well to see all of us as it is. So Carlisle please take the boys back home. Me, Rose, and Esme will join you shortly. But when we get home, you all need to go to your rooms so you won't run into her. Got it?" she asked firmly.

We all nodded and me, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle started racing back towards the way they had parked the cars. I was hesitant though, what if we failed to get through to the girl? No, Alice was positive it would work if we stuck to the plan.

When we made it back to the car, we all got inside quickly and started back home.

Much to my dismay, Carlisle got to drive and Jazz called shotgun. Which meant I was in the backseat with Emm. Excellent.

At least Carlisle was driving fast.

Emmett needed to say something, I could hear it in his thoughts.

I looked over at him and he had a goofy grin on his face, which meant we were all in trouble.

"Get it off chest, Emm," I encouraged, actually a little curious this time.

"Emmett, calm down!" Jasper laughed, bewildered by his emotions.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS GUYS?!" Emmett bellowed excitedly.

"No, please do elaborate," Carlisle laughed, his eyes shining with amusement.

"WE HAVE A NEW SISTER!" Emmett cheered, bouncing up and down in his seat.

We all laughed at his enthusiasm.

It was true, the girl would now be a part of the family, if she wanted to, of course.

"You can't know that though," I tried to tone down Emmett's hope, just in case Alice's plan backfired.

"BUT I DO KNOW! Alice had a vision of her spending the rest of forever with us," he stated matter of factly, holding his chin up high.

"But Emmett, you have to understand, things won't be so simple right away. You know it will take time for her to be comfortable around all of us. So I would greatly appreciate it if you could remain calm around her, don't overwhelm her okay?" Carlisle chuckled while saying the last bit.

"Okay," Emmett said cautiously.

There was silence for a couple of minutes before I decided to ask.

"Jasper, how was she feeling?" I question eagerly.

_Her emotions were all over the place Edward. I might as well make you a list! She felt confused, very self conscious, determined, but mostly over anything, she felt fear. A great amount of fear but also a tinge of hope._

Jasper's thoughts answered me but he decided to speak aloud for Carlisle and Emmett's benefit.

"She felt very confused, self conscious, determined, a little hope, but most of all fear." Jasper said aloud.

"It's quite normal for someone who has been abused to be feeling that way," Carlisle spoke.

"That's going to be another challenge, to make her feel wanted and cared for," Carlisle muttered, deep in thought.

"Carlisle, I can't hear her," I decided to blurt out.

Emmett and Jasper both turned to look at me in surprise.

"Maybe it has something to do with her traumatic stage, Edward. Maybe she is still in shock over what happened. I wouldn't worry about it. Though it would be difficult if you couldn't read her thoughts," he said concerned.

I agreed, it would be a disadvantage if I weren't able to see into her mind. I utterly hoped that her head would become clear.

There was silence again, only this time Emmett broke it.

"Oh Eddie! You should have seen, on our way here, Alice was telling us about how happy our new sister would be, that we would all be one big, happy family! I'm so excited, I could teach her to play video games, have water balloon fights, buy a cat, .." Emmett continued to blab excitedly, with Carlisle looking horrified and with Jasper laughing and shaking his head.

But I couldn't quite make out the words anymore.

I began to wonder how much our lives would change.

For better or for worse?


End file.
